Andriod Race
Android: Mechanized humanoids with a taste of intelligence and strength that could inhumanly throw a small vehicle to its side. Androids are a technological advancement amongst the civilization, and it is these creations that bring up a whole new meaning of tactical Artificial Intelligence. Most of these androids are activated in the military, but some are activated within civilian section, defending small towns or protecting key sites from imminent danger. Most androids have a mind of their own, but some have specific commands that they heed to when they find it necessary. Androids are incapable of harnessing the elements, and it is disadvantage that gives them the upper hand. In return, they have something even greater than a magical punch. Some androids are fitted with an attachable arm set that includes a dexterous arm and an arm cannon. Gameplay Mechanics Androids are incapable of playing as spellcaster classes, but make up for this by adding a little twist to some of the martial classes presented below. *Androids get +2 to Strength and Intelligence. Their brute strength and expansive memory banks helps them identify and adapt to the world around them. *Androids get +2 to Decipher Encoding skill checks and one Knowledge skill of your choice *Size: Medium *Androids gain a +1 bonus to AC and Flat-footed armor class. *Androids gain a +1 bonus to Strength checks to lift, carry, or break objects *Androids gain Resistance to magical damage equal to 5 + your Constitution modifier *Androids have the option and benefit of changing one of their hands into an arm cannon, which has a few different weapon attacks on it. *Androids can speak common *As a living construct, Androids do not have to eat, breath, drink water, or sleep. *Androids are immune to charms, sleep, paralysis, petrification, or any other mind-affecting spell or effect that targets their will defense. Furthermore, androids do not have the Will defense. Any magical attack that targets their Will automatically targets their Fortitude instead. *Androids are immune to disease and poisons, but are still vulnerable to all other forms of attack that targets their Fortitude *Androids have a racial Hit Die of 1d10 + their Constitution modifier *Favored Class: Marine, Vanguard Arm Cannon Some androids can have the added benefit of outfitting one of their hands to an arm cannon. This upgrade does not affect your character's vital stats in any way, but it does affect what your character can carry at a time. Some military androids have this feature, and it helps too, because of their inability to harness the elements. Therefore, they are in need of an alternate solution. An Arm Cannon is pretty much the best an android can get when they need an item that can do many things at once, like a swiss army knife. This way, it allows them to make judgement calls on the situation at hand without going to extremes just to find the most suitable condition. However, that does put the android one step back. The lack of one poseable arm means that the android can only hold tangible items with its other hand, and many weapons require two hands to use. Let's back up a moment. If the android has only one hand, but its other hand can fire ranged projectiles, doesn't it only need to wield a one-handed weapon on its free hand, or can it just use the environment with its other hand? That's the advantage of the arm cannon. Eliminating the need for running rampant through one's inventory when all they need is a simple item that can do just about everything. All attack powers done by the Arm Cannon are based on your chosen class's base attack bonus. Blaster Cannon One of the several modes of the Arm cannon, the Blaster Cannon fires ranged projectiles at distant targets, giving them the advantage of switching from melee to ranged attacks quickly. Blaster Cannon damage: 1d8 + Dexterity modifier damage | Range: 120 ft | Expenses: 1 Energy point Beam Sword The beam sword creates a fairly moderate sized blade of energy that can cut through many substances, including soft stone. You can draw or sheathe this weapon as a minor action. Beam Sword damage: 1d8 + Strength modifier damage | Expenses: None Energy Shield This temporary disc of light protects you from damage by martial melee or ranged attacks, and it reduces magical and explosive damage. Energy Shield Effect: You gain a +2 power bonus to AC against melee and ranged attacks. You also resist magical and explosive damage equal to your Charisma modifier. This bonus stacks with all other bonuses you may currently have. This bonus lasts until the end of your next turn. | Expenses: 2 Energy points Shock Coil This weapon shoots an arc of lightning at your opponents in a cone, engulfing multiple targets in a single shot. Shock Coil damage: 2d6 + Dexterity modifier Lightning damage | Range: 20 ft. Cone | Expenses: 4 Energy points (Add 1 Energy point to extend the cone 5 ft) Nova Beam This powerful beam delivers tons of damage to opponents in a straight line. Use of this weapon means extreme care, and you should probably watch your Energy tanks, because this attack uses a lot of it. Nova Beam damage: 2d12 + Dexterity modifier Fire and Radiant damage | Range: 60 ft line | Expenses:10 Energy points Use of these utilities requires an Energy Tank, and each energy tank contains 12 Energy points used to initiate the utilities. Androids start out with 3 energy tanks, but then they must either purchase more or find some that have or have not been used yet out in the battlefield. Furthermore, you can switch modes as a minor action, and loading an energy tank takes up a standard action. Expended energy tanks can be dropped as a free action. Description and Personality Age Most androids don't have an age of maturity. Typically, androids start servicing days after their activation. Their age depends on how long they've been active for. Looks Most androids have either a layer of synthetic skin to replicate humanoid flesh, and some have raw carbon/fiberglass shells, Hidden beneath the shell/ skin is an intricate network of wires, pivots, joints, processors, memory and data banks, and sensors for different functions, such as motor control, touch, smell, sight, hearing, and taste. Androids have similar thought processes as most humanoids do, except Androids cannot predict or foretell the future. They do not have the 'sixth sense' that most organic humanoids do. As a result, androids rely mostly on mathematical and scientific equations and patterns to move their way through the day. Personality Androids don't really have an expansive multitude of personality traits like other humanoids, but androids do possess certain basic feelings and emotions. Most androids pertain to the fundamental laws of respect and responsibility-- that is, androids typically know what's right and what's wrong. This gives them a basic understanding of how they view the world. However, it doesn't have to be black-and-white. Some androids may develop their own personalities and become individualized. Some may be mercenaries originally programmed as a guardian of a minister, or one may be a retired unit who wants to continue on the path of discovery. The choice is yours. Back to Races Category:Races